


The Dragon Roars

by Revans_Mask



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Daenerys, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Come Shot, F/F, Friends to Lovers, G!P, Hand Jobs, Omega!Missandei, Past Abuse, Rare Pairings, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex, Viserys was an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revans_Mask/pseuds/Revans_Mask
Summary: For years, Daenerys has convinced everyone that she's a beta, but now that her alpha side is emerging, she needs someone to help her deal with the change.  Fortunately, Missandei is eager to see this new side of her queen.





	The Dragon Roars

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this story came to me when I was trying to decide what A/B/O type the Game of Thrones characters would be. I thought Dany made sense as an alpha, but Drogo would be one too, which made it an odd arranged marriage. So then I had to come up with an explanation for that, which led me to this pairing. (Missandei/Grey Worm is one of my favorite het ships, but I like Missandei/Dany a lot too) I hope you enjoy this smutty and, I think, sweet little story.

Daenerys Targaryen, the First of Her Name, Stormborn, Mother of Dragons, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, and a few more titles that didn’t spring immediately to mind, wasn’t feeling especially regal at the moment. Indeed, ‘wretched’ would’ve been a better description. The problem wasn’t with the bed in her command tent. In her time among the Dothraki, she’d become accustomed to spending the night under far rougher conditions without complaint. Nor was it with the weather. The heat on road to Yunkai might have been unforgiving, but someone who’d walked through fire didn’t mind it in the least.

No, the problem was with Daenerys herself, a gnawing, clawing feeling in her guts that wouldn’t go away. She’d managed to hold herself together during the day’s meetings with her captains by sheer force of will, but she’d also needed to end them early, unable to keep her focus any longer. Now, with twilight approaching, she could do little but twist uncomfortably on her bed, skin damp with cold sweat.

In that state, she was primed to snap at anyone who disturbed her, but when she saw the woman coming into her tent, her irritation flagged. In the short time since they’d met in Astapor, Missandei had become one of her closest confidants, someone who’s intelligence and compassion Daenerys valued greatly. The least she could do was be polite to the omega, so she dragged herself into a sitting position and tried to keep her voice from shaking.

“Missandei. Was there something you needed?”

Even in the fading light, Daenerys could see the concern on Missandei’s face. “Only to check on you, my queen. If you will forgive my saying so, you seemed unwell earlier.”

A lie sprang to Daenerys’ lips, but before it could escape, she swallowed it back down. Missandei was one person she didn’t need to hide weakness from. Her loyalty wasn’t based on fear or even awe, but a belief in what Daenerys stood for. “I was,” she admitted.

“Should I send for the doctors?”

Daenerys shook her head. “It is not a disease and I will be fine.”

Missandei’s nose twitched. “Are you sure? There’s something unusual about your scent.”

Inwardly, Daenerys sighed. A part of her was reluctant to talk about this with anyone, but she supposed it was unavoidable, and it wasn’t as if the truth could hurt her anymore. She patted the side of the large bed in invitation. “Come here. I will explain.”

As Missandei crossed the tent, Daenerys realized she wasn’t the only one whose scent was notable. The omega always smelled nice, but tonight… It wasn’t the distinctive, heavy aroma of a heat, but it stood out to Daenerys more than usual.

Missandei sat down next to her, and Daenerys did her best to push aside the churning discomfort that still roiled her stomach. She needed to focus to get through this. “There is something you don’t know about me, Missandei,” she began. “I am not a beta.”

“I had always assumed…”

“As does everyone, because they’re meant to.”

“Then what are you?”

“An alpha. But this is not always considered to be a desirable trait in a princess, especially one destined for an arranged marriage to a Dothraki Khal.”

_This will ruin everything,” Viserys screamed at her, his face twisted by the force of his anger. “You’re supposed to be an omega, you dumb slut. How am I supposed to marry you off if you’re a fucking alpha? How am I supposed to reclaim my throne?”_

“But there is a solution,” Daenerys explained, pushing aside the past. “There are medicines that can prevent a female alpha from shifting, or even giving off an alpha’s scent.”

Missandei nodded. “I know of masters who took them, or similar concoctions for men who didn’t want to appear as omegas. They are rare and expensive.”

“Yes they are, but Magister Illyrio was willing to supply them to Viserys so that I could be married to Khal Drogo. My Sun and Stars never knew the truth, and over time, I made my peace with the situation. I even continued taking the drugs after he died.”

Missandei said nothing, but Daenerys could see the ‘why’ in her eyes. “I had been taking them for so long that I suppose I didn’t know how to explain the lie to those around me,” she continued. “And perhaps I thought that it could still be useful…” Daenerys stopped herself. She had decided on truth with Missandei, and she would see that promise through. “I still felt shame at being an alpha. But not anymore.”

Daenerys could see the light of understanding dawn in Missandei’s eyes. “And so you stopped taking the drugs. That would explain your scent, as well as your present discomfort. I am told the side effects of quitting are quite unpleasant.”

The reminder of those side effects was enough to make Daenerys lurch uncomfortably. Missandei put a hand on her knee, and a shiver ran through the alpha, forcing her to blink several times before she could continue. There was a tingling in her groin, a pressure she was accustomed to fighting back. Now, she didn’t know what she should do about it.

“So I’m learning. Do you know more about them?”

“I haven’t seen them first hand, but I am told that it’s necessary to finish the process.” Daenerys ‘s brow furrowed, and Missandei clarified. “Your body has been forced out of its natural state, and now it is trying to get back to it.”

“And how can I help that to happen?”

“You need to let yourself shift, and then…” Unexpectedly, Missandei hesitated, a blush coloring her cheeks. “You satisfy your alpha urges.”

Daenerys’ eyes widened. “Did you mean I should pleasure myself, or…”

“It would be better if you had a partner.”

 _Oh Gods._ Ever since Khal Drogo died, romance had been the last thing on Daenerys’ mind, and for someone in her position, finding a partner could get very complicated. _Or maybe not._ This whole time they talked, she’d been breathing in Missandei’s scent, an intoxicating blend of jasmine, cinnamon, and pure omega and now it was giving her ideas, even before Missandei said, “If you’d like, I could be the one to assist you, my queen.”

Daenerys was prepared to object, but just the idea made clit strain in a way it hadn’t in years, since before she started taking the drugs. And yet, she couldn’t take advantage of her position with anyone, especially not a woman she’d freed from slavery. “I’m not your queen, Missandei. Not in this. I would never command you to…”

“No, you wouldn’t. You’re a good woman, and that is why I’d be happy to help you.”

The words were accompanied by another burst of Missandei’s scent and as she inhaled it, Daenerys’ reluctance crumbled. Soon her army would reach Yunkai and she could hardly command a siege in this state. She needed to deal with this problem now, and there was no one she trusted more to help her than Missandei.

_To say nothing of how beautiful she is._

“Very well,” she said after a pause. “But if you need to stop for any reason…”

“You’re kind, but don’t worry. I know what I’m doing.”

Daenerys drew in a deep breath, and tried to do as Missandei wanted. There was still something unsetting about the idea of giving in to her alpha nature, a reluctance that had been drilled into her by years of threats and blows. She did her best to fight it down.  Her brother had been weak and stupid in most everything else.  Why should he have known best in this regard?

“How do you wish to begin?” she asked. If Missandei was going to do this for her, the least Daenerys could do was be flexible about the specifics.

Missandei smiled warmly, seeming to lack any of Daenerys’ hesitation. “We should probably got you out of that dress.”

The thin white fabric was damp from her sweat, making it a distinct relief when Missandei undid the clasp at its back and slid the garment off of Daenerys’ shoulders. That left only her small clothes, where Daenerys could already see a bulge forming.

“I have never understood why so many concern themselves with who is an alpha and who is an omega,” Missandei said as she drew the underwear down. “In Naath, men and women present as the gods determine, and no one worries over it.”

That was a comforting thought and at last, Daenerys stopped fighting the shift. Doing so brought immediate relief, the roil in her stomach calming somewhat as soon as the shaft of her clit began to extend. Within seconds, there was a full formed cock pointing up at her, not overly thick but quite lengthy, the head already slick with her arousal.

Missandei’s eyes gleamed. “Very nice.”

In response, Daenerys leaned in for a kiss. If Missandei was surprised by the intimacy of the gesture, she didn’t show it. She fell eagerly into the embrace and her lips parted, her tongue brushing against Daenerys’ as the kiss deepened.

This close, the scent of the omega made Daenerys’ head spin. Her cock throbbed as well, and when it brushed against Missandei’s stomach, the translator took note. She broke their kiss and reached down, running her fingers along its length.   Her touch was velvet and Daenerys couldn’t help but gasp.

“You’re so sensitive,” Missandei said affectionately. “That’s to be expected, your first time.”

It did feel like a first. Daenerys had slept with Drogo many times and had even come to enjoy it, but this was more natural. Whatever her head might have told her about how she should couple, her body was responding more powerfully than it ever had before.

Missandei wrapped a hand around her, pumping Daenerys slowly. It was an incredible feeling. There was a fullness in her shaft that was unlike anything she’d felt before, enormously pleasurable and yet slightly painful in its intensity, a need that cried out for fulfillment.

“Oh, Missandei,” she gasped, “That’s _so_ good.”

“Wonderful.”

Missandei began stroking faster, and when Daenerys let out a strangled moan, the omega leaned in to capture it. Even as their kiss went on, she didn’t stop pleasuring Daenerys. Her thumb brushed against the slick head of the alpha’s cock, and the rush of sensation was enough to rob Daenerys of her balance. She fell backwards onto the bed and Missandei followed, laying down beside her without ever letting go of Daenerys’ erection.

The pressure was so intense that Daenerys doubted she could hold back much longer. Her breath came in ragged pants, and her hips thrust up of their own accord, desperate for more touch. Missandei seemed to notice, because she bent next to Daenerys’ ear and whispered, “Let go, my queen. For me.”

The sultry request was nearly enough by itself, and when Missandei’s tongue slid along the outside of Daenerys’ ear, that was more than the dragon queen could take. Her hips jerked, sliding her shaft against Missandei’s palm, and before she could vocalize a warning, she was coming.

Her whole body went tight and shuddered as the first pulses rushed down her shaft. Burst after thick burst of warm fluid shot out, covering her cock and Missandei’s hand. A few of the stronger shots reached Daenerys’ bare chest or Missandei’s dress, but the pleasure was so intense that Daenerys barely noticed. The aching pressure that had been gnawing at her for days had been transformed into a blissful release that blotted out everything else.

Only when it was over and she was left panting and happy did Daenerys notice what a mess she’d made. A sheepish look spread across her face. “Sorry about that.”

Missandei wiped her hand on the bed. “There’s no need for an apology. You had been holding that back for quite some time. Nor does it seem you’re finished.”

Daenerys wasn’t sure what that meant until she realized that her cock hadn’t shifted away, or even lost much of its hardness. “I suppose not,” she admitted. “Do you mind giving me a little more help?”

“Actually, I was thinking I could offer something even better.”

While Daenerys was wondering what that meant, Missandei unfastened the clasp on the front of her own dress. Daenerys’ mouth went dry, but she did manage to stammer out, “Are you certain? This is more…”

“It is. But it is also the best way. Besides, I have drunk my moon tea, and I could use some satisfaction as well.”

Daenerys could only nod her assent as Missandei finished removing her dress. The omega was truly gorgeous, slim and fit, with firm breasts, and light brown skin that was flushed with her desire. She took a moment to clean Daenerys with the blankets before guiding them down onto the bed. Her hands roamed across the alpha’s skin as they lay together, but though it was nice to have someone showing her the way, Daenerys wasn’t willing to be entirely passive. She might not have done this before, but thanks to Doreah, she did have some experience with other women.

She initiated another kiss, and this time, she took the opportunity to explore her new lover’s body with her hands. Missandei was all soft curves, very different than what Daenerys was used to, and very pleasing. When she cupped a breast, the nipple was already stiff against her palm, and Missandei gasped when Daenerys rolled it between two fingers. The sound made her smile and she ran her tongue across the other brown peak, wanting Missandei to receive as much pleasure as she’d given.

Not that Daenerys wasn’t enjoying this part herself. Even the friction of her cock against Missandei’s body was enough to make the pressure within build once more.   Her arousal was leaving a wet trail across the omega’s stomach, and when Missandei noticed, she grinned

“It seems you’re ready.”

“Gods, yes,” Daenerys gasped, and Missandei sat up, lifting herself above the alpha’s cock. The visual alone was enough to make Daenerys throb, and when Missandei began lowering herself onto it… Daenerys had thought the omega’s hand felt good, but being inside her was something else entirely. As her shaft was enveloped by wet velvet, she feared the heat and pressure might make her explode at once. The only thing that saved her was how slowly Missandei went, letting Daenerys open her up one inch at a time.

Daenerys placed her hands on Missandei’s hips, but not to force the pace. She just needed to be touching her, to anchor herself against the feelings. Their eyes locked just as Missandei took the last of her and there was no mistaking the desire that burned there. Daenerys felt her inner alpha growl appreciatively. This was no longer simply a matter of satisfying a base need, if indeed it had ever been. She wanted _Missandei_ , in a deeper way than she could remember wanting anyone.

Once she’d settled in, Missandei began rotating her hips in a deliberate, delicious motion. She was slick enough to move easily, while still gripping Daenerys hard. The alpha was moving in time with her new lover, the pace coming more naturally than she’d feared it would, given her lack of experience. This was who she was meant to be, no matter what anyone else had claimed.

From the way she was moaning, it seemed Missandei was enjoying herself too, but Daenerys wasn’t going to take any chances. Her hands crept up Missandei’s sides, seeking out sensitive spots to pleasure. The smooth plane of her stomach, the curves of her breasts, her arched spine: Daenerys caressed each of them in turn, letting her explorations distract her from her own building need.

Not that Missandei let Daenerys stay focused on her. As a lover, the omega was both gentler and more deft than what Daenerys was used to. Missandei teased her nipples, caressed her face, and stroked her hips, every touch pushing the alpha higher. There was only one way Daenerys could think of to keep up: she reached down to the place where they were joined, seeking out Missandei’s erect clit with her thumb.

The reaction was everything Daenerys could’ve hoped for.  At the first stroke, Missandei stiffened, and her movements became uneven as she rocked forward into the contact. It was such a beautiful sight that Daenerys momentary forgot about her own lust, focusing instead on the gorgeous woman riding her.

“My queen, oh, my queen,” Missandei panted, and Daenerys breathed back, “Call me Dany.”

She wanted the intimacy of her name, and when Missandei mouthed it in between her moans, Daenerys rewarded her by drawing tight circles across her clit. Soon words melted into gasps and cries, and then the translator lost her voice entirely. Her body arched back and Daenerys felt a tightening around her, a flutter of Missandei’s inner walls that threatened to undo her as well.

She managed to hold on, barely, but she couldn’t keep from thrusting upward, fucking Missandei hard through her climax. The omega whimpered and moaned with each thrust, grinding down against Daenerys’ cock until the tightness inside her became overwhelming.

Missandei seemed to sense it. She’d recovered enough to speak, or at least to pant, “Yes, Dany. Fill me.”

As badly as Daenerys craved that, a sudden surge of her alpha instincts held her back. She wanted to come inside Missandei, but she also wanted to claim her, to take control of this moment. She seized hold of the omega’s hips, stilling her gyrations before they could undo her.

“Not like this,” she growled. Confusion flashed across Missandei’s face, so Daenerys added, “Get on your hands and knees.”

Once she understood, Missandei didn’t hesitate. She dismounted immediately, and whatever regret Daenerys might have felt at not being inside her was banished when the omega got into position. Seeing her open and wanting like that was incredible, and Daenerys felt a possessive shiver run through her.

Taking her slippery shaft in hand, she guided herself back in, and though the angle took a little figuring out, she was helped by the greedy way Missandei’s hips rose to meet her. The translator was so slick that this time the penetration was accomplished in a single, hard thrust. Daenerys let out a low groan at being back inside, a noise matched by the cry Missandei let out when she was filled.

Their hungers were perfectly matched, Missandei’s hips rising up to meet each of Daenerys’ thrusts. The last of the alpha’s restraint was lost as she took hold of Missandei’s rear, gripping the soft flesh so that she could drive even deeper into her. Her hips were a blur, her passion inspired by the sight of Missandei beneath her, skin glistening with sweat, breasts swaying with each thrust. She was so impossibly beautiful that Daenerys never wanted the moment to end, even though she knew their shared pleasure made that end inevitable.

Even though it had been building steadily, the intensity of Daenerys’ climax still shocked her. There was a moment of sharp sweetness as the dam broke, and then nothing in her head but the bliss of her release. She cried out as she made her final stroke, burying her cock to the hilt and holding herself there. This orgasm was even more powerful than the last, her ecstasy pushed higher still when she felt the omega’s inner walls clenching around her. Over and over she surged, her come filling Missandei until it overflowed, dripping down their legs and onto the bed.

Around the time the aftershocks finally tapped off, Daenerys’ legs gave out as well. She slumped down against Missandei’s back, and the translator in turn fell onto the bed. It was all rather undignified, but it did offer Daenerys a chance to place soft kisses against her new lover’s shoulder blades. She enjoyed the soft purrs that elicited, and she kept it up for some time, helping them to ease down together.

Daenerys only stopped when she was distracted by the feel of her cock retracting. Although she missed being inside Missandei, it was a relief to discover that the urge to shift and fuck had passed. Her body had, it seemed, stabilized.

“Feeling better, my queen?” Missandei asked playfully.

“Much. And I told you to call me ‘Dany.’ I hardly feel like your queen right now.”

“I know. But maybe I enjoy teasing you.”

Daenerys craned to kiss Missandei’s lips. “Then tease away. Whatever makes you happy pleases me as well.” Missandei let out a contented purr in response, and Daenerys added, “Speaking of which, I hope you didn’t mind when I changed our positions.”

“To the Dothraki style? Not at all. I imagined you’d want to take charge at some point, and it was quite pleasurable for me as well.”

“I’m glad.” Daenerys wrapped her arms around Missandei, holding her tightly against her chest. It was so comfortable to be close to the omega, a feeling she wasn’t willing to surrender just yet. “Do you think you’d like to spend the night?” she asked, accompanying the question with a kiss to the side of Missandei’s neck.

The omega laughed. “Certainly. After all, who’s to say my queen won’t require some more assistance in the morning?”

“She just might,” Daenerys agreed, laughing along with Missandei. She realized that she positively enjoyed the teasing, a reminder that what they’d shared was not just the product of duty but of real affection. Of course, she’d already had other proofs of that… “You’ve actually solved two problems of mine tonight,” she added.

“What was the other one?”

“How to tell my other advisors that I’m an alpha. Given all the noise we made tonight, I suspect the whole camp will know the truth by morning.”


End file.
